Complex
by citrus luver
Summary: High school has come and gone as do friends.  The day you received a phone call that your childhood friend is dead is a day you never want to happen.  Even less you don't want to hear that in their will, they have left you their infant daughter.
1. Chapter 1: News, Letters

**Complex**

By Citrus Luver

**Author's note:** This idea has been swimming in my head for a long time. I'm going to take the themes from 30 kisses (a LJ community). Each chapter will be a theme thus there will be 30 chapters. Some of the chapters will not flow together but instead be almost standalone stories all contained in this 'story universe'. I took the idea from a yaoi manga entitled Complex.

**Summary:** After duelist kingdom, after Battle City, after DOMA, after KC Grand Prix, after Bakura's Egyptian RPG, after the ceremonial duel, life must go on for Yuugi and his friends. High school has come and gone as do friends. The day you received a phone call that your childhood friend is dead is a day you never want to come. Even less you don't want to hear that in their will, they have left you their infant daughter.

**Warning:** Shonen ai is present which means boyXboy. I have brought Atemu back from the dead. Don't ask how… eventually I will explain it in one of the later chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-gi-oh.

**Chapter 1**

** News, Letters**

"Mutou-san, your attendance at my office is required tomorrow afternoon."

Those words rang through his ears. An ominous phone call from a Yamada-san who claimed he was lawyer. He couldn't understand why a lawyer wanted to see him. They were always so careful at hiding their tracks… and it been years since anything weird happened.

But then there were the events of last week, the same events that brought him back from a weeklong convention in America. The events had left him in shock. He still remembered that night. He had just gotten back to his hotel room after claiming victory from a particularly challenging opponent… although not as much of a challenge as Kaiba is on any level.

Aibou had called him by video home. Aibou's eyes were red and puffy. He remembered Jounouchi and Honda hovering in the background; they too were stoic and appeared to be in pain.

"Anzu was involved in a car crash. She died instantly."

He flew home immediately to be by Aibou's side. Although he hadn't been as close to Anzu as Aibou was, he knew Aibou needed him.

Anzu and Aibou had been friends since elementary school. They had been friends for years. She was his first friend and close confident. She had accepted him despite his awkwardness. They had a bond together that no matter how hard he tried, he and Aibou could never have. It was Aibou who gave her away on her wedding only last year. She said she felt it only right, for it was Yuugi who knew her better than anyone else.

Aibou gave the eulogy. It was a heart wrenching sight watching Aibou stumble through the words, holding back his flood of tears.

And all he could do was comfort the other.

"You think she felt it?" It was the first words Aibou had spoken all day. It was another long day. Aibou had volunteered their house to hold the wake. Anzu was never close with her parents. Another thing she and Aibou shared. He had watched Aibou fuss about the decorations, and nearly break into tears when the food started to 'sweat'. Something about Aibou would never change. He always wanted to be strong for the public. He hated appearing weak.

He turned to face his Aibou. The young man, now in his twenties, had long grown out of his baby fat years. His job as an archeologist and professor at Domino University had given him the muscles that he lacked in his awkward teenage years. Unlike most boys whose voices deepen when they were thirteen and hit their growth spurt. He instead had spouted when he turned eighteen. Now he was as tall as Jounouchi. Yet now, as he sat on their bed with his legs pulled closed to his chest, he was strangely reminded of the years when they first met. His eyes were puffy, a sign that he had been crying.

His eyes softened as he walked over to his Aibou's side and wrapped his arms around the other's waist. He lightly kissed the other's neck. "No, I'm sure she didn't. They said it was quick. She had just left from seeing a movie and a dinner they said. She was probably laughing and very happy."

Aibou seemed to have cheered up a bit by the other's words. The other felt a slight change in his Aibou's weight as the other leaned on his chest. "Yes, it was something that she liked to do. When we were little, we used to go see movies together a lot. She used to drag me to cheesy romance movies. I remember when Titanic finally came over from America. I think I saw that movie over ten times in the first week. She would say how great Jack was and wished that all men were like him." Aibou's voice seemed to crack less the more he spoke, and the other only nodded or made occasionally grunts.

They spent the night like that: Aibou describing little, mundane things about their friendship. He knew it helped the other coup, after all it was all he had left of her… only the memories.

Neither one knew what to dress for their meeting with Yamada-san. He wanted to go casual, but Aibou insisted on a suit and tie. As they walked into Yamada's office in downtown Domino, he was glad his Aibou had won the clothes battle, but he would never tell the other. Since he entered society, his fashion sense had greatly improved.

It was a big office, in the western style. A pretty young secretary sat behind a glass window. The waiting room was full of magazines that businessmen and important people often frequent.

He let his Aibou deal with her as he wandered over to the water dispenser to get them both cups of water. Before he even had a chance to sit down, Aibou had walked over. "Yamada-san is ready to see us."

"Any idea why?" Aibou shook his head.

They followed the pretty secretary through a series of door before ending up in an old western style room. It looked like one of those offices in that politicians in western movies often had. There, sitting in a long oak made chair was an elderly man. He had enough wrinkles on his face that they could make nice pockets. His hair was as white as snow but possessed a pair of stunning blue eyes. He motioned for them to sit down which they immediately did… both still completely confused.

"Mutou Yuugi-san and Mutou Atemu-san?" He began. He had a deep voice.

They both nodded. "You must be wondering why I called you both here."

"To be completely honest, we are very confused."

"Then I'll be frank with you. I was Masaki Anzu-san's lawyer."

"Lawyer?"

"Yes, my company has a branch in America too. She found us prior to moving to America to begin her dancing career. Unfortunately, she and her husband are no long in this world, and we have her final will."

"Will?" Yuugi's eyes widened. "I didn't realize people… well our age wrote wills."

"We advise all our clients to write wills. It's always better to prepare for the future," Yamada continued. "You two were in her will in fact."

"Oh."

"But don't the contents of wills usually get distributed earlier than this?" Atemu commented.

"Ahh, I see you have some knowledge of the law. That is correct. Her other possessions have already found homes. Unfortunately, what she left the two of you is not as… simple should I say. I should probably be frank with the two of you. I'm sure you both know Masaki-san had a child not even four months ago."

Yuugi's face paled. "Yes, she wrote to us. We were going to America for Christmas to visit. We had assumed the child had… passed away."

"Luckily for the child, Masaki-san had left the child with a baby-sitter that night. I'm sure you two will not be prepared for what I'm about to say. I'm still in shock about the arrangements that she made, but from I understand. You were one of Masaki's closest friends: having known each other nearly all your lives."

Yuugi nodded… still completely baffled by how these events linked together.

"To be up front, Masaki-san left her child, little Sakura with the two of you. The child is still in America. Due to the unusual circumstance of your… excuse me… your relationship with each other, the child has not been cleared until today. It's very rare for two grown men to be living together." Atemu simply grunted. He stared at the lawyer with that stare that always intimated the competition. Like with his dueling opponents, the lawyer immediately went quiet and awkwardly stared at the two. He fiddled with the papers in front of him.

The room went quiet even the bustling traffic seemed to have silenced. It was Yuugi who broke the silence. He looked at Atemu who appeared as pale as he knew he probably was. "A child, Anzu wants us to raise Sakura-chan?"

"Yes."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2: Cradle

**Chapter 2**

**Cradle**

The walk home that night was especially long as was the rest of the week. Aibou had once again risen to the challenge. Aibou had gone to the local library and checked out all the parenting books he could find. They were currently piled high in the bedroom. Aibou hadn't forced him to read the books. That was something that Atemu liked about his Aibou. He never pushed or prodded. He gave the other time and space.

Jounouchi and Honda had come over often after Aibou told them the news. They both initially thought Aibou was joking until they came by the game shop and saw Aibou painting the spare room pink with poorly drawn bunnies and flowers. It turned out Honda had a hidden talent for drawing and with his help Aibou's flowers and bunnies were transformed into creations each with its own life. Jounouchi's painting skill was as bad at Aibou's and simply tagged along for moral support.

XXXXXXXX

"Can't believe Anzu left you and Yuugi her kid," Jounouchi muttered. Atemu looked up from his drink, a little startled. Jounouchi wasn't usually the quiet type, and he could normally sense when the other was approaching. He sat down on the bar stool next to Atemu. Neither Yuugi nor Atemu had bothered getting normal furniture. They both lived busy lives and normally ate their meals standing. "Then again Yuugi was always the responsible one."

A loud crash resonated through the small house, followed by some choice language from Yuugi. Small grins escaped from their lips. "Yeah, Aibou's really trying his best… like always."

"You don't seem…" Jounouchi glanced over at the other. "Big change huh?"

"Yeah. We barely settled down… been barely a year since my…"

"Yeah."

The two men sat quietly, sipping their drinks.

It was Jounouchi who broke the silence. He twirled the mixing straw in his glass. "Mai wants to have kids." Jounouchi's words cut through the air.

"Mai? Kids?" Atemu glanced over.

"Yeah, strange huh? Who would have thought? Guess the age and the hormones do strange things."

"And you?"

"Me?" Jounouchi laughed dryly. "I rather get a dog. I was never good with kids. Guess it runs in the family. Old man was a drunk. Mom took Shizuka. After all these years, she never called. Now it's too late. Mai says it's the same with her family. Only she wants to do better. Redemption she calls it." Jounouchi finished the rest of his drink with a single gulp. He glanced over at the silent other. He sighed and shook his head lightly.

It would be hours later before Jounouchi and Honda left. Yuugi had insisted they go home when he noticed how late it was getting. Seeing his Aibou so exhausted, Atemu immediately insisted that Yuugi go upstairs to rest while he locked up and finished tallying up the inventory. They had never fallen so far behind on the game shop's inventory. Although both Yuugi and Atemu had their own jobs and successful careers, neither had the heart to close up the shop after Sugoroku-jiichan's passing.

Atemu found Yuugi asleep when he entered the bedroom. A book was lying across the boy's body. It was one of those child rearing books that Yuugi had checked out from the library. Atemu smiled as he watched Yuugi sleep. Yuugi hadn't sleep well in days, and he seemed more miserable during the day. However today, the young man seemed more relaxed. He was curled up in a ball. The blanket was loosely wrapped around his body. He had even left his bed side table lamp on. Gently, Atemu picked the book up. The illustration caught his attention. It was of a young woman cradling her child.

Atemu hadn't really thought about the baby. Never considered how tiny it would be or how helpless. He had met Yuugi and their friends after they were grown. His memories of his past were sparse and in between. He knew his name and his last days as pharaoh before he sealed himself within the puzzle. It never thought about babies or young children. He never thought about parenting or parents.

He always knew Aibou's family wasn't a functioning or normal family, but he never questioned the reasons behind them. It made everything so much easier when they had to go duel for humanity or something. Once he had asked about Aibou's father. Aibou had just shrugged and muttered something about business and overseas.

XXXXXXXXXX

Somehow Atemu found himself reading the book. It wasn't until he felt the slight shift in the bed and the added weight on his right arm that he realized how late it was. "Hey," a sleepy Yuugi whispered. The young man rubbed his eyes a little disoriented. "What you doing? What time is it?"

"Reading." Atemu shifted his arm so that he was cuddling Yuugi and could still turn the pages. Yuugi leaned in. He sighed a little before nestling into Atemu's chest.

"Oh."

"Interesting book."

"I didn't know you were interested," Yuugi commented. He looked over at the alarm clock sitting on the counter. "It's 6am." Yuugi's eyes widened. "Have you been awake all night?"

"Yeah," Atemu muttered sheepishly. "Guess I lost track of time."

"Oh."

"Uh huh. I didn't realized how hard it is a raise a kid. You were easier."

Yuugi's eye's widened. He pouted and lightly tapped Atemu's chest. "What does that mean?"

Atemu grinned. "Well, before we met, you weren't the strongest person around. I taught you confidence and stuff."

"Right, well you were kind of crazy too," Yuugi retorted. Atemu laughed as he tightened the grip around Yuugi.

Yuugi suddenly quieted, and Atemu felt the suddenly shifted in Yuugi's weight. He set the book down before looking down at Yuugi. "What's wrong?"

"Hmm?"

"Jounouchi told me today… or is it last night now? That Mai wants to have kids."

"Ooh."

"Jounouchi says he rather get a dog." That caused Yuugi to smile a little. "He said dogs are easier than kids. He said he's not good with kids. They never like him and stuff."

"Oh."

"Aibou." Atemu started.

"Hm?"

"I know your parents were never around," Atemu began testing the waters. The smile immediately left Yuugi's lips. "But Sugoroku jii-chan was the best. He taught you a lot. Everything, you are today. You don't need an okaasan or an otousan, just someone to teach you values and who will love you unconditionally. There are all types of families Aibou. And I think you and I… we'll make Anzu proud."

Yuugi looked up. His eyes moistened over. He immediately wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck. It startled the other but immediately Atemu returned the gesture. They stayed that way for a while before Yuugi pulled away suddenly. "Jii-chan didn't teach me everything. You taught me stuff too." Atemu smiled.

"Bed?" Yuugi's eyes immediately widened.

"What?"

"We need to a bed for Sakura."

Atemu smiled. "We can get it today… together."

Yuugi smiled. Atemu reached over and turned off the light. When he turned back around he found that Yuugi was already asleep. Atemu smiled and spooned Yuugi against his body. He lightly pressed his lips on Yuugi's thick black hair and planted a small kiss. "Night, Aibou."

XXXXXXXX

Domino was filled with a variety of different stores. From years ago when Domino was still under development, to now years later when Domino had become a busy, bustling city. It had taken Yuugi and Atemu hours before finding and reaching the correct baby store.

Upon entering, Atemu had noticed the distinctive baby powder smell that filled the room. The store was filled with big fluffy animals and different shades of pink and blue. Atemu cringed as Yuugi dragged them through the store. He wondered why he had agreed to come.

An overly happy grandmother figure immediately arrived to help them. She immediately led them through the aisles of different type of beds and cradles. She rambled on and on about the different functions of each bed and how they were all different. Atemu was impressed that such an old lady could talk so much. It was equally impressed Yuugi seemed to be following what the lady was saying.

That night they walked home with bags of baby clothes, toys and other necessary items. They also purchased a pretty white cradle with flowers carved into the headboard. Yuugi had wanted a pink one, but Atemu was adamant about not having pink in the house. They also found a matching changing table and rocking chair. The rocking chair made Atemu cringe, but Yuugi and the overly happy sales lady insisted.

When they reached the game shop, Yuugi insisted on immediately putting together the furniture. The task became harder than they had expected. Yuugi was never good at physical labor, and Atemu had never put furniture together in any of his lifetimes. The task eventually became a game of connect the dots.

"It looks smaller than I thought," Yuugi commented when the task was done. Atemu nodded in agreement. Suddenly the room seemed much bigger in comparison to the small cradle that was placed in the center of the room.

"Well, there's more furniture," Atemu added.

Yuugi nodded. He bent down in front of the cradle. He slightly touched it. It rocked once and then twice. The action seemed to startle Yuugi. Seeing his aibou's reaction, Atemu bent down and wrapped his arms around Yuugi's neck. "Scary, huh? She'll be here by the end of the month. A baby."

"Yeah, but it'll be just another adventure. It can't be harder than saving the world right?" Atemu chuckled, yet he couldn't help but wonder if those words comforted him or Aibou more.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3: kHz

**Chapter 3**

**kHz**

They dressed simply for the occasion: no garnishes like caps or collars or metal jewelry.

Aibou insisted on bringing a large teddy bear. Atemu thought it was silly, but Aibou gave him a certain look. He immediately agreed. Kaiba was taking him to the airport via his own personal limo. He muttered something about 'gauging the competition'. Aibou seemed to have puffed up to the size of a puffer fish at the remark.

"She's not getting branded before we even see her." Yuugi seemed be fuming. Atemu glared at Kaiba. Kaiba simply folded his arms and looked away. Mokuba simply shrugged his shoulders and helped them into the limo.

Jounouchi and Honda were meeting them at the airport. The rest of their friends were setting up a small homecoming party.

It was a silent ride to the airport. Yuugi was playing with the bear's arms. He kept twisting them into odd configurations. Atemu kept his hands on his thighs. He kept clenching and unclenching his pant legs.

As they entered the airport, a slow and lazy drizzle was starting to come down. Yuugi grabbed Atemu's hand. Atemu reassuringly clenched Yuugi's hand a little tighter.

Their friends were waiting at the gate. Jounouchi had that silly look on his face. Honda looked exasperated and appeared to have given up calming the other man down. Atemu could tell time by the way that Aibou's grasped seemed to have softened that Jounouchi's antics had quelled some of the butterflies in the other's stomach.

"Yuugi, Atemu, Mokuba," Jounouchi waved them over. Atemu noticed that the other had ignored mentioning Kaiba's name. Their relationship didn't improve after high school in fact it may after worsened. Aibou once muttered something about a 'dueling academy' and the 'legendary duelist status'. He didn't want to get into the details saying it was between Jounouchi and Kaiba.

They walked over. Kaiba kept his distance. He kept his arms crossed.

"Plane's on time."

"Shizuka just called and said the party decorations are about done," Honda added. Jounouchi seemed to have glared at Honda at the mention of Shizuka's name. Some things never changed. Jounouchi was still overly protective of his sister, and it seemed he never got over the fact that Honda was dating his sister.

They waited by the gate. Kaiba had found them seats by a window. They watched the planes land and take off in the runway.

Honda started talking about his latest case at the police force. Yuugi caught very little of the conversation.

It seemed like a lifetime later when the gate door finally opened. Yuugi immediately stood up. The teddy bear seemed to slip from his hands. Atemu barely caught it before it fell to the ground. He placed it on the seat. Yuugi didn't seem to notice. When Atemu looked up, he saw what had captivated Yuugi's attention.

Behind a long crowd of people, many who were foreigners by their accents, was a young woman with auburn hair and large round framed glasses. She seemed awkward with the large bundle in her arms, and the equally large bag that was hanging over her shoulders. Atemu was surprised that Aibou had noticed her immediately behind the crowd.

She walked over them. She seemed just as nervous as they were. "Mr. Mutou?"

Atemu nodded. The girl repositioned the bundle in her arms, so that with her free hand she could push back her glasses. She blinked. "Mr. Kaiba, Mr. Jounouchi."

Both Kaiba and Jounouchi blinked, confused how they knew her names. Both nodded uneasily. "Oh my god! I never knew when I took this job. I would get to meet all three of the legendary duelists!" Her broken Japanese intermingled with English seemed to gush from her mouth. They could only blink. "My brother and I were huge fans of yours! We were glued to the TV during the Kaiba Grand Prix! He's going to be so jealous when I tell him I met you guys! Can I have your autographs?" Even Jounouchi who normally enjoyed flaunting his dueling status was at a loss of words.

Luckily or maybe unluckily for the young American woman, the bundle in her arms decided to make her presence known at that moment. "Oh I'm so sorry." The cry from the bundle seemed to have jolted the fan girl from the caretaker's system. "I'm Amy Smith, and this," she gently removed the blanket and turned the bundle to face them, "Is Sakura." In Amy's arms was little girl with faint traces of fuzzy auburn locks and the biggest blue eyes they had ever seem. Her fists were balled up tightly, and it appeared she was about to cry again.

Yuugi stepped closer and gently took the infant from Amy. He was hesitant at first. She felt awkward in his arms, but seeing the little girl, so tiny and small, Yuugi shifted her in his arms. The child immediately turned and buried herself into Yuugi's chest.

"That's Anzu's kid alright," Jounouchi commented. He had a smirk on his face. Honda and Mokuba both tried to hold back a smile, but both failed miserably. The comment was completely lost to Yuugi.

He simply beamed and lightly stroked the child's fine locks. "I'm Yuugi." The child turned around and looked attentively up at Yuugi.

Atemu moved closer. "I'm Atemu." The baby turned at Atemu's voice.

"Jounouchi oji-chan." Jounouchi added.

"Jounouchi oji-chan?" Honda blinked.

"Of course and your Honda oji-chan. And that's Mokuba oji-chan and high and mighty-san is unfortunately your Kaiba oji-chan." Jounouchi bent down to Sakura's level. "But don't hang out with him too often. You don't want to develop his attitude." Kaiba glared in Jounouchi's direction but still moved closer.

"Say cheese!"

The group looked up. Mokuba grinned as he snapped a picture. He giggled at the image that appeared on his camera. It was a goofy and sweet picture. Seto was still fuming. Jounouchi looked like he had just won the lottery. Atemu looked softer. For a second, it became very hard for Mokuba to tell the difference between Atemu and Yuugi.

They proceeded over to the nearby coffee stand where Sakura was past among the group. Each became acquainted with the young child as Yuugi and Atemu signed the final paperwork. Amy seemed particularly keen on getting extra signatures. It seemed once she off loaded the infant, her bubbly attitude returned.

It was a nearly an hour later when they finally left the airport and pulled into the game shop. Amy was particularly unhappy when the group left her alone at the airport.

Large pink and white balloons were tied to handles of the windows. Where the words 'Kame Game Shop' had once been was now obscured by the words 'Welcome home Sakura-chan' with big red hearts on both sides. Mai, Shizuka, Otogi and Bakura were standing outside the game shop door. Big huge grins were on their faces. Yuugi looked down at the bubbling infant in his arms. "We're home Sakura-chan," he whispered. The baby cooed in his arms as if she understood. He felt Atemu's strong arms around him. Yuugi looked over. Atemu nodded: a smile on a face.

Mai rushed over first. "She's adorable," Mai gushed. One could see large hearts forming in her eyes as she immediately took Sakura from Yuugi's arms. "Aren't you simply adorable, Sakura-chan? I'm Mai onee-chan!"

"Shouldn't it be oba-chan?"

"Oba-chan? Me," Mai looked away disgusted. She immediately buried her face into Sakura's belly. The baby startled let out a loud cry. Mai looked up, startled at the infant. Her face became bright red. Shizuka immediately took the baby. She bounced her on her hip, and the baby immediately giggled.

"I don't think she likes you Mai."

"Oh hush, Jounouchi." Although Mai did looked a little disappointed as they proceeded into the living room that was adjacent to the game shop. The normally very dull living room had been vastly altered for the occasion.

The party ran late into the afternoon. Only when Sakura's eyes became droopy and her fussing became uncontrollable even for Shizuka did everyone finally leave. They had volunteered to stay and help, but Yuugi insisted that they could manage. However when the door closed, and Sakura's cries rang throughout the building, Yuugi wondered if they really could manage.

"She's very loud, Aibou, a thousand kilohertz or something," Atemu added trying to express the loudness of Sakura's cries.

"That made no sense mou hitori no boku. Also, all babies are. I think." Yuugi added a little hesitantly as Atemu handed him the baby. He tried comforting her like the books said. Atemu even suggested they try feeding her. Nothing seemed to work. Her cries only became louder.

"Aibou, I don't think this is working." Atemu stated. He cringed at the child's latest outburst.

"Don't you think I know that?" Yuugi sighed. As he shifted her on his lap, he accidently knocked over his old music box. The lid undid itself. The soft Tchaikovsky started playing. Sakura immediately stopped crying. She craned her head as if looking for the source of the music. Yuugi and Atemu blinked. Atemu immediately bent down and picked up the old music box. He held it up to the baby. She reached out her hands to grab it. Yuugi immediately reacted and pulled back. Sakura let out a little sob. However, as the small swan that was circling the inner rim of the music box started to transform into a graceful princess she seemed to have forgotten her displeasure. Her eyelids started to get heavier. As the music continued to play, Yuugi could feel her weight getting heavier. "I think she's asleep."

Atemu nodded, a little bemused. He looked down at the music box and lightly chuckled. "She's Anzu daughter alright."

Yuugi looked down at the sleeping infant and then at the music box. "Anzu gave me that in middle school. She said I needed a more sophisticated taste in music." His voice seemed to break as he spoke. Atemu set the music box down. He gently wrapped his arms around Yuugi's waist. He gently kissed his exposed neck.

"We'll be okay."

Yuugi nodded. "Yeah." They slowly walked up into the nursery: Yuugi carrying Sakura, and Atemu carrying the music box. The little cradle was in the center of the room. It was so small. Gently, Yuugi laid the infant down. Her face was soft and innocent. A small smile had appeared on her face. Atemu pulled up her covers and folded it around her body.

They stood there for a long time watching her sleep. Her small chest rose and fell with each breath. She was the small bundle of innocence and joy that Anzu had gifted them with. Atemu pulled Yuugi in closer. Yuugi, himself suddenly very sleepy, leaned on the other's chest. "We can do it, right Mou hitori no boku?"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4: Violence, Pillage, Plunder

**Author's Note:** This chapter is one of those stand alone, 'snapshot' chapters I mentioned earlier. I also decided to add a sense of 'time' to these chapters. I will do this in the form of Sakura's age.

**Chapter 4**

**Violence; Pillage/Plunder; Extortion**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura Age: 10 months

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Atemu rolled over in bed. He stretched out his arms towards the other side of the bed. He waved his arms back and forth to meet nothing but air. He rolled a little further. The normally warm body that belonged to Yuugi was absent. Atemu blinked. He slowly opened his eyes and found Yuugi's side of the bed was empty. He rolled back to his side of the bed and reached for the alarm clock.

The red LED numbers flashed a big number seven. Atemu groaned. He was a little annoyed that it was so early, and Yuugi wasn't there for him to cuddle with. It was starting to cold. Summer had long ended. Even autumn was close to ending.

He knew he could never go back to sleep. He grabbed his loose shirt and pants that been haphazardly thrown on the floor from the previous night's events. Once he was fully dressed; he left the bedroom.

A child's laughter resonated throughout the downstairs area. It was followed by the fresh scent of breakfast. Atemu smiled. He walked into the kitchen. He lingered at the doorway.

Yuugi was busy fussing over breakfast. He was wearing a white laced apron, a joke gift from Jounouchi. He seemed to be cooking up a storm. There was an overly large cookbook lying on the kitchen counter. It seemed to be covered in flour residue. Yuugi rarely cooked before. They used to order massive amounts of take out and save the rest for busy nights. It was an unhealthy lifestyle. Now Yuugi had borrowed a cookbook from Bakura, and they discovered he had an innate talent for cooking. Little Sakura was sitting her high chair. She was playing with her wood blocks. She was kicking her feet; half of her socks were no longer on her feet.

"'Morning."

Yuugi turned around a little startled. Once he saw Atemu, his face broke into a wide grin. "'Morning sleepy head, what you doing awake so early?"

Atemu walked over and wrapped his arms around Yuugi's waist. He leaned his head against Yuugi's shoulder. "I woke up because it was incredibly cold."

Yuugi puffed up his cheeks. "Hey, if all I am is a bed warmer, then I could get you a heated blanket."

Atemu laughed. "Just joking. Why are you up so early?" Atemu pulled Yuugi closer. He slowly turned the other's head until their lips met. Yuugi returned the kiss. A small laughter caused them to pull away a little. "I think we have company," Atemu muttered. He shifted his eyes in Sakura's direction. The little girl was looking at them. She was flashing them an adorable toothless smile.

Yuugi pushed Atemu away and walked over to Sakura. He picked up the little girl and gently raised her into the air. She laughed and waved her arms. Yuugi lowered her to chest level. "Isn't he silly, Sakura-chan?" Sakura giggled.

After breakfast at the table, Atemu did the dishes. Yuugi took Sakura into the living room. He placed her on a blanket surrounded with toys that they or their friends had bought. Sakura immediately picked up a toy. Yuugi smiled and walked away. Sakura, who hated playing alone, immediately started waving her toy in the air. Yuugi didn't notice. She set the toy down and tried to half crawl and half walk towards Yuugi. She let a small gasp in surprise. Yuugi turned around, a large smile on his face. He walked over to her and gently grabbed her tiny hands. "Are you trying to walk?" Sakura looked up at Yuugi with her big blue eyes. She seemed confused. Gently Yuugi stood her up. Her pudgy legs wobbled a little but supported her weight. Yuugi slowly let go of her arms and placed his hands at her side in case she fell. She blinked a little confused. Yuugi nodded. She tried taking a step but immediately fell. Yuugi caught her before she landed on the ground.

"She's too young, Aibou." Yuugi turned his head and found Atemu standing at the door. He was leaning against the door.

Yuugi shook his head and looked down at Sakura. "You're not too young. Are you Sakura-chan?" He tickled her chest, and Sakura giggled. The phone rang. Yuugi placed Sakura on the ground and answered the phone. Atemu watched as Yuugi answered with short, simple answers. When he placed the phone down, Yuugi looked little upset.

"What's wrong Aibou?"

"It's the university."

"University?" He forgot Yuugi was a professor now. He had been taking the last few months off to stay home with Sakura. He had been working from home to ease the transition.

"Yeah, the test results for this year's qualifying tests just came in. They need me to be there to decide who passed and who shouldn't. They said it can't wait, and they need all the faculty present." Yuugi glanced over at Sakura.

Atemu looked over at Sakura and back at Yuugi. Sakura was sucking her finger and looking at them with her big blue eyes. He always knew that Yuugi couldn't permanently stay at home. As blissful as the last few months had been, they would eventually have to return to their normal lives, which included their careers. "Could you…"

Atemu nodded. "Don't worry Aibou. I can take care of Sakura and open up the game shop." Yuugi bit his lips a little unsure. He knew Atemu had come a long way in these last few weeks. PhD students were important, and a few hours weren't that long. What could happen in a few hours?

XXXXXXXX

A loud crash resonated throughout the game shop. Atemu cringed. He immediately dropped the box of unopened merchandise on the floor and ran out of the storage closet.

In the middle of the shop was Sakura surrounded by boxes of unopened action figures, which had once neatly formed a large upright pyramid. "Sakura-chan." Sakura looked up. She smiled her big toothless smile at Atemu and waved her arms at him. Atemu sighed and walked over to Sakura. The baby looked up at Atemu and raised her arms at him. He couldn't stay angry at her. He bent down and lightly poked the baby's tiny nose. Sakura grinned. "What am I going to do with you?" Sakura looked at Atemu's large finger. It caused her eyes to become cross eyed. Atemu smiled. The baby blew a large spit bubble. It exploded. Sakura giggled.

The game shop bell rang. Atemu and Sakura looked up. "Jounouchi."

"Hey. Yuugi called. He asked me to come and check up on you?" Jounouchi blinked, a little stunned at the merchandise that was littered around Atemu. It looked as if a typhoon had blown through the store. "What happened?" Atemu picked up Sakura and stood up. "Oh. Need help?" Atemu grinned. He placed Sakura on the nearby glass counter and walked behind it. He bent down to grab something. "Hey look, Atemu."

Atemu looked up; a broom and dust pan was in each hand. "What?"

"I think she likes table top games." Sakura was on her stomach. Her face seemed to be glued to the glass. She was trying to reach for the miniature figures located under the glass case.

Atemu smiled. "Maybe."

"I think you and Yuugi are rubbing off on her," Jounouchi joked. Atemu shook his head. He couldn't imagine how. Aibou stopped playing games years ago, and he hadn't played any games since Sakura arrival.

Sakura wasn't the type of person who gave up easily. She continued to try to reach for the figurines under the glass. "Maybe you should just get it for her," Jounouchi suggested. Atemu sighed and placed the broom and dust pan down. There wouldn't be any more customers for a while, not until classes ended.

He pulled out his chain of keys that were located around his belt loop. It was a tiny silver key that unlocked the case. Sakura seemed to understand and sat up. Atemu pulled out the table top game. It was an old game. Sakura giggled and tried to reach for it. Jounouchi immediately grabbed her from toppling over the counter.

Jounouchi and Atemu looked at each other, at Sakura and finally at the box. It was a second hand game. Bakura had donated it to the store years ago. They were never going to sell it. Sometimes table top fanatics would come and beg them to sell it, but Monster World held too many memories for them. "Should we show her how to play?" Sakura seemed to understand and clapped her hands.

They set the game up in corner of the game shop. There was a table with chairs surrounding it. Occasionally they would hold dueling demonstrations there. It boosted sales. Everyone wanted to see the Duel King demonstrate his skills.

Atemu placed Sakura on his lap. The little girl kept trying to grab the wooden figurines. She almost grabbed one, but Atemu pulled it out of her fingers. "No, no Sakura-chan. You can't eat Zorc."

"Although had you been born years ago, we definitely wouldn't have minded." Jounouchi grinned. "Can you imagine the spirit of the ring's expression had Sakura-chan ate Zorc." Atemu shook his head. Sakura blinked. She kept trying to grab the figure. "You don't want Zorc, Sakura-chan." Jounouchi took the figure from Atemu. He held it between his fingers and waved it in front of Sakura. "No, no. He's a big meanie. He pillages villages and stomps his big feet around to destroy everything. Like this." Jounouchi demonstrated by marching Zorc around on the table. Occasionally he even roared. Sakura giggled and clapped her hands. Jounouchi picked up another character; it looked uncannily like himself. "While warrior here is awesome, he's strong and protects damsels in distress." Jounouchi puffed up his chest.

A camera flash went off. Jounouchi looked up. Atemu had snapped a picture when he wasn't paying attention. "I'm glad Aibou was so insistent about having cameras everywhere."

"Hey!" Jounouchi lunged for the camera, but Atemu was too quick and held it beyond Jounouchi's reach. Sakura clapped her hands excitedly. Jounouchi shook his head.

Honda, Otogi, Bakura, Mokuba and even Kaiba to everyone's surprised arrived when they finished setting up. Kaiba simply folded his arms and said "it was all about the competition".

Occasionally customers would appear, and Atemu would have to stop playing and make a transaction. However as the afternoon became nightfall, the older generation of gamers who had grown up with Monster World arrived and soon a large crowd had gathered to watch them play.

They didn't seem to notice and continued to overdramatize their actions to keep Sakura entertained. Occasionally when they were fighting a weak monster, they even let Sakura throw the dice. She loved it and always threw the dice high into the air. It didn't always land on the table, but they always used her roll.

Eventually the crowd disappeared, but they continued to play.

That was how Yuugi found them hours later. A smile appeared on his face the moment he walked into the game shop. They didn't seem to notice he had arrived. Only Sakura heard the bell chime and had turned her head. Once she saw Yuugi; she held out her arms and tried to climb out of Atemu's lap. Yuugi placed a finger on his lips, and she seemed to understand. Yuugi slipped out of his shoes and placed the boxes of pizza that he bought on the counter. He snapped a picture of the occasion.

When the flash went off, Jounouchi screamed "critical hit!"

Yuugi sneaked up behind Atemu. The other was too engrossed in the endgame to notice. Yuugi placed his arms around Atemu's neck. He felt the other slightly jump. "Aibou!" Atemu turned around surprised.

"Hey." Yuugi buried his face into Atemu's hair.

"Yuugi-kun, how was the meeting?"

"Boring and awful," Yuugi grumbled. His voice was muffled by Atemu's large volume of hair.

"You can still come and work at Kaiba Corp."

Yuugi peered up from Atemu's hair. "Times like today I wish I could, but I gave up gaming a long time ago Kaiba-kun." Yuugi reached down and tickled Sakura's cheeks. The baby giggled.

"Still don't know why."

"What smells so good?"

"Pizza."

"Awesome!" Jounouchi dropped the dice and immediately ran to pizza. "And that roll didn't count," he quickly added. Bakura sighed. Jounouchi had rolled a fumble. Yuugi laughed. He watched as their friends grabbed the pizza. Even Kaiba with his sophisticated taste ate the pizza.

The game started again after they were all fed. Yuugi was holding Sakura who was sitting on Atemu's lap. The game ended like the last time they played with heroes defeating Zorc. They made promises to play again before leaving.

Sakura was fast asleep when Yuugi placed her into the crib. He didn't even need to wind up the music box.

Yuugi found Atemu in their bed when he entered their room. He looked fast asleep when Yuugi climbed into bed. Like always, Atemu knew when his Aibou climb into bed. He immediately wrapped his arms around Yuugi's body. "Hey."

"You're awake. You looked so tired."

"I am."

"Did Sakura-chan tire you out? I saw the merchandise on the ground."

Atemu cursed under his breath. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Yuugi tapped him on his arms. "Remember I've known you long enough to know once you start playing games you forget everything else." Atemu lightly chuckled. Aibou knew him too well. "She's going to turn into a gaming fanatic at this rate."

"Is that bad?"

"No."

"Good." Atemu smirked. He reached over to turn off the light. He pulled Yuugi closer. Slowly he kissed each part of Yuugi's body. Yuugi moaned, burying himself into Atemu's chest.

TBC

**Author's note:** How was it? Feedback please?


	5. Chapter 5: Excessive Chain

**Author's Note:** This chapter is another stand alone, 'snapshot' chapter.

**Chapter 5**

**Excessive Chain**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura Age: 13 months

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A tired and exhausted Atemu entered the game shop. He stifled a yawn. The downstairs level was dark. The only source of light was leaking out from the cracks of their bedroom door. He fumbled on the stairs before finally entering the bedroom. He found Yuugi siting in bed, deeply engrossed in his book. Yuugi didn't notice his arrival.

Atemu smiled suddenly extra glad that he had returned early. He quietly crept up behind Yuugi and wrapped his arms around Yuugi's neck. He felt the other jump slightly before melting into his arms. Yuugi turned around. "Hey. I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow."

"I hate being away from you for so long. One can only take so many press conferences." Atemu sighed. He sat down behind Yuugi and rested his chin on Yuugi's shoulder.

Yuugi chuckled. "It's the life of the Duel King." Atemu laughed. He reached for the book Yuugi was reading. "So, did you win?"

"Of course," Atemu flipped through the book, "more childrearing books?" Yuugi took the book from Atemu. He shook his head and let out a small sigh. "What's wrong Aibou?"

"Sakura is going to talk soon."

"Yeah."

"Well she can call our friends jichan and bachan, but what's she going to call us?" Yuugi looked concerned. They had talked about it when Sakura first came to live with them, but they never came up with a good solution. They had agreed on 'otousan' but never on a differentiation. "I don't want her to grow up confused."

Atemu placed his chin on Yuugi's shoulder. "You worry too much Aibou." He gently placed tiny kisses along Yuugi's neck.

Yuugi moved and gently removed Atemu's face from his skin. "And you don't worry enough mou hitori no boku."

Atemu chuckled. He grabbed Yuugi's wrists with one hand, so the other couldn't struggle further. With his other hand, he picked up the book, and let it fall to the floor. He pinned Yuugi down. Yuugi initially struggled. Atemu grinned, pinning Yuugi further under his weight. He ran his hands through Yuugi's tender stops. The other moaned softly.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

They awoke to the winter sun shining through the bedroom window. Yuugi moaned and crawled against Atemu's chest. Atemu smiled, lightly planting a kiss on Yuugi's face. The other blinked. Still sleepy, he slowly opened his eyes. "What time is it?"

Atemu craned his neck. He blinked; his vision was still blurry due to sleep sand. "Eight." Yuugi sighed. "We could stay in bed all day. I'm sure nobody would mind."

Yuugi laughed. He slowly pulled himself up. Atemu grabbed his waist and attempted to drag Yuugi back down. Years ago, Yuugi would have simply fallen backwards and been at the mercy of Atemu's vice grip. Unfortunately, the years had matured Yuugi's body. He had become stronger and fitter, and he knew all of Atemu's weak spots. Yuugi easily undid Atemu's arms. He turned. Atemu pouted, clearly disappointed. Yuugi laughed. "Unfortunately, I have to go shopping."

"Shopping?" Atemu twitched. He hated food shopping. He hated choosing food quality or degrees of ripeness and freshness. When Yuugi did manage to drag him along, he would lament that during his time as pharaoh he never had to worry about such petty things.

Yuugi tapped Atemu's chest. "Clothes shopping," he clarified. Atemu brightened. On the other hand, he did enjoy clothes shopping. Years ago he decided Yuugi needed a wardrobe change. When he found leather and chains, he found paradise. "For Sakura."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuugi sighed. He rubbed his temple. Atemu stepped back from Sakura, a large grin on his face. Sakura blabbed happily, oblivious to her surroundings. She clapped her hands.

Yuugi didn't even know it was possible. He had planned on buying pink and white clothes with flowers and teddy bears on them. Somehow Atemu had found an almost mini version of the clothes he had convinced Yuugi to buy in their high school days. Sakura was dressed in black shirt and skirt. Atemu even found her a matching cape and a belt with plastic studs glued on.

"What do you think Aibou?" Atemu grinned.

"Err." Yuugi scratched his cheeks. "It's very…" Yuugi glanced around the store.

"You're right. It is missing something." Atemu snapped his fingers. Yuugi blinked. He watched Atemu grabbed a metallic chain linked necklace from a display counter, why it was even available in the children's section Yuugi couldn't even begin to fathom. Atemu placed it around Sakura's neck. The baby immediately grabbed the shiny object and started sucking on it. Yuugi sighed.

"Cute."

Yuugi turned around to the voice. He immediately smiled. "Jounouchi-kun, what are you doing here."

The blond rubbed his cheeks sheepishly. "Mai wanted to look at children's clothes."

Atemu stepped forward, Sakura in his arms. She was still sucking on the necklace. He smirked. "Congrats otousan." He emphasized the 'oh'.

Jounouchi paled. "Mai's not." He scratched his chin, clearly embarrassed. "She likes browsing her options." Jounouchi bent down to Sakura's level and ruffled her bangs. The baby looked up and smiled. She was still holding on tightly to the necklace. "Hi Sakura-chan! Aren't you the cutest?" He tickled the baby's cheeks. She let out a fit of giggles. "Cute clothes."

Yuugi blinked. He tried to say something, but no words escaped his mouth. He simply closed his mouth. Atemu smirked.

"I better go. Mai's going to wonder where I went." Jounouchi stood up. He waved before leaving.

"Wonder if Jounouchi needs help. Isn't it his birthday soon?"

"Huh?" Yuugi blushed suddenly realizing what Atemu meant. He lightly slapped Atemu on the arm. "Don't be mean mou hitori no boku! Now, about these clothes…"

"What's wrong with these clothes? You like these clothes, right Sakura?" Atemu tickled her belly. The baby giggled. Yuugi sighed. Atemu was impossible when it came to clothes.

They ended up leaving the mall with the outfit Atemu chose along with more 'appropriate' clothes that Yuugi insisted upon. Atemu found them too ridiculously cute. Yuugi simply shook his head. He tried to explain that baby girls were supposed to wear cute clothes with cute cartoon characters not them.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"A cow goes moo. Moo," Yuugi emphasized the 'o'. He was held up a poor drawn cow on a piece of cardboard. Sakura blinked. She babbled out a string of incoherent words before giggling. Yuugi sighed and picked up another piece of cardboard. "This is a dog. It goes wan wan."

Atemu laughed. Yuugi turned around. He pouted. "Don't laugh. This is how Jiichan taught me how to talk." Atemu laughed again. He walked over to Yuugi and Sakura. The baby just seemed to think Yuugi was playing with her and was clearly enjoying herself. He picked up another piece of cardboard. It looked like a green blob. Atemu blinked. "What is this? A frog?"

Yuugi grabbed the piece of cardboard from Atemu's hands. "No that's a turtle!"

"A turtle makes noise?" Atemu's eye widened.

"Yes, it goes mu." Yuugi stated as if it was very obvious.

Atemu sighed. "You know Aibou. I'm pretty sure most people just try 'Papa' or 'Mama' first." Atemu picked up another piece of cardboard. It was a white circle with pointy ears and triangle which he assumed was the nose. "A mouse?"

"Yep, it goes chuu chuu."

Atemu smiled. "I know what else goes 'chuu', Aibou."

"Oh, what's that?" Yuugi crossed his arms.

He leaned over and gave Yuugi a wet kiss on the lips. Yuugi's eyes widened before he softly melted into the kiss.

"Ai ai." Sweet, crystal clear sounds left Sakura's lips.

Yuugi and Atemu turned to face Sakura. Sakura repeated the words again realizing she was enjoying the sound of her own voice. She clapped her hands.

TBC

**Author's note:** I can't believe the Japanese have a word for the sound a turtle makes. I didn't even know turtles made sounds.

How was it? Feedback please?


	6. Chapter 6: Wada Calcium CD3

**Author's Note:** This chapter is another stand alone, 'snapshot' chapter.

**Chapter 6**

**Wada Calcium CD3**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura Age: 2.5 years old

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kaiba that…"

Yuugi looked up from his newspaper. He blinked and watched Atemu slam a pile of mail on the table. At the top of the pile of was a half crimpled letter. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, Kaiba. That…"

"Kaiba-jichan!" Sakura clapped her hands. Yuugi smiled sympathetically at Atemu and playfully tickled Sakura. The young toddler giggled. "See Kaiba-jichan?"

Atemu sighed; his anger suddenly mitigated. Sakura had developed Yuugi's uncanny ability of making him forget all horrible things in the world. "No."

Sakura pouted. She adored 'Uncle Kaiba' much to Atemu's annoyance and Yuugi's amusement. "Play?" Sakura lifted her arms signaling that she wanted to be removed from her high chair. Yuugi pointed at the bottom of her bowl, at the thin layer of rice. "Full, Papa," she whined.

Yuugi shook his head. "You don't want to make the rice sad now do you?"

"No," she said meekly.

"Then you should let them join each other in your stomach." Yuugi patted her belly.

Sakura laughed. "Okay Papa. I no make rice sad." She grinned and immediately dug into the rice. She finished in two big mouthfuls. Atemu shook his head. Yuugi had a way with Sakura. He was strict with her, but he always managed to disguise it. "Done Papa!" Sakura smiled happily. Yuugi nodded and gently lifted her from her seat. He set her down on the floor. She immediately scampered into the living room. They had partitioned a section of the living room off for Sakura. It was visible from both the kitchen and the game shop. The two proud fathers watched their daughter gather her toys and enter her world of imagination before returning to their earlier conversation.

Yuugi grabbed the crimpled letter. He noted the sender. "Kaiba Corp?"

Atemu nodded but didn't elaborate. He simply sat down and crossed his arms and legs. His annoyance returned.

"Tournament?" Yuugi guessed. Kaiba usually mailed Atemu's tournament visitations. It always annoyed Atemu. He felt Kaiba did so just to spite him for once being a three thousand year old pharaoh and by default was technologically challenged. Yuugi just laughed and suggested maybe Kaiba liked printing invitations on fancy paper.

Atemu just snorted. Yuugi flattened the paper. When Atemu still didn't respond, he sighed and proceeded to read the letter that had made his other so annoyed. His eyes widened as he read. When he finally finished, he looked up. "Calcium pills?"

"Wada calcium CD3 pills." Atemu looked more annoyed.

"Why does Kaiba-kun want you to promote calcium pills? And on TV," Yuugi added.

"To annoy me. He's probably annoyed he can't beat me in a duel after all these years." Atemu smirked. Yuugi sighed. After all these years, Atemu's ego had never decreased.

"Well, you are going to do it right?"

Atemu's eyes widened. He immediately composed himself and crossed his arms. "Now why would I do that?"

"Well, first you do owe Kaiba-kun a favor, and I thought you liked being on TV?"

"Not to promote old people's calcium pills! I am not doing a commercial for calcium pills."

Yuugi laughed.

"What's commerwial?" Sakura had walked over without them noticing. She tugged on Yuugi's pant leg. She was holding an overly large teddy bear. Yuugi reached down and picked her up. She giggled and settled into his lap.

"It's those ads on TV. Touchan is going to be on TV."

"TV!" Sakura's eyes widened. She immediately looked at Atemu.

"Would you like that Sakura?" Yuugi asked.

She immediately nodded. She clapped her hands. "TV!"

Yuugi smirked. Atemu sighed. In his head, he was already thinking about ways to get revenge on Kaiba. Nasty ideas were already forming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The script came in the mail a day later. It was a short script with only a few lines.

Atemu squinted at the lines. A small frown slowly formed on his face.

"Hey," Yuugi mumbled into his love's ears. He wrapped his arms around Atemu's chest. The other immediately leaned back and gently grabbed Yuugi's arms. He hadn't notice Yuugi's approach.

"Sakura asleep?"

"Uh huh. She couldn't even stay awake to hear the end of the story."

"She's a little sleepy head."

"You always manage to tire her out during the day." Yuugi bent over and picked up the papers on the table. "Is that the script?"

"Unfortunately, it's horrendous."

Yuugi skimmed through the script. He chuckled. "It's very…" Yuugi bit his lips, unable to describe the script.

"Exactly, horrendous."

Atemu sighed. Yuugi dropped the script back on the table. He then tightened his grip around Atemu's neck. He gently nibbled at Atemu's ear. Atemu moaned. He drew Yuugi around. The young man sat on the other's lap. "You'll have to memorize it." Yuugi nodded at the script.

"Later," Atemu muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuugi and Sakura accompanied Atemu to the TV studio. Sakura bounced in Yuugi's lap. She was particularly excited watching other people put make up on her father's face. "Paint! Paint!" Sakura babbled. She reached for a container of lip gloss. Yuugi immediately pulled her back afraid that Sakura would break something.

A nice makeup artist hovered over them. She had immediately taken to Sakura's bubbly nature. "Would you like me to paint your face?"

Sakura looked up. She beamed, but still turned around to face Yuugi. "Please, Papa." She asked eagerly.

"I…" Yuugi blushed a little embarrassed.

Young woman smiled. "It's okay. I have time."

He nodded. Sakura immediately let out a small 'yippee."

Much to Yuugi's surprise, the young lady really did 'paint' Sakura's face. She explained to Yuugi that her second job was face painting. She painted a pair of matching fluttering butterflies on Sakura's left cheek.

"Are you here to support your brother?"

"Err," Yuugi scratched the back of his neck, a little embarrassed. It was a nature question from strangers. He and Atemu still shared an uncanny appearance. Over the years, their resemblance had only increase especially when Yuugi's eyes lost his boyhood roundness.

"All done," the lady said to Sakura. She finished the last stroke.

"Pretty, Papa?" She turned her cheek, so Yuugi could see. Yuugi nodded. "Show Touchan?"

Yuugi nodded again. He noticed the smile on the lady's face strain a little. There was a small twitch on the corner of her lips. He wondered what thoughts were running through her head. Yuugi muttered a small 'arigotou' before picking up Sakura.

Atemu had already left to start filming. Yuugi eventually found the correct studio. It was a large studio with many camera men. Yuugi noticed that Kaiba had even sent some of near identical female workers. He assumed they were there to notify Kaiba that Atemu was here.

The studio was decorated in old 50's home kitchen décor. He wondered if it was to invoke nostalgia for the targeted audience.

Atemu was dressed in a kimono. He clashed horribly with it. Yuugi tried not to laugh. It was ironic. Atemu's true age was older than anyone in the audience, but appearance wise he looked more like a member of a modern rock band.

Everyone in the room was aware of the horrible wardrobe malfunction, but Kaiba had ordered them to use Atemu, and Kaiba's words were law. Only Sakura wasn't aware of the situation. She was currently focused on the half eaten chocolate cake that was on the table in the corner of the room. "Cake Papa." She tugged at Yuugi's shirt. Yuugi looked down. "Cake." She pointed at the corner.

"Shh, later" Yuugi placed a finger on his mouth. Sakura immediately stopped whining. She turned around a little dejected.

"It's okay," a voice spoke. Yuugi turned around. It was the makeup artist from earlier. She was holding a plate with a large piece of cake.

Yuugi blinked. He had not expected to see her again.

"It's okay." She handed the cake to Sakura. Sakura tilted her face upward, seeking permission from Yuugi to take the cake. Yuugi simply nodded, a little stunned. "I understand. My brother is also…" She trailed off. "I'm sorry."

Yuugi nodded.

"The commercial… it's quite." She glanced at the set.

"Yeah." Yuugi noticed the strained look on Atemu's face. It was clear that Atemu was also aware of the awkwardness of the situation.

"I wonder if anything can save it."

"Papa, uh oh."

Yuugi looked down. A pair of large eyes stared back at him. Yuugi immediately noticed the large chocolate cake mustache on the girl's cheeks. Yuugi sighed. "Time to find you a napkin." Yuugi shook his head.

"I can watch her."

"Thanks." Yuugi set Sakura on the ground. He rubbed Sakura's hair. "Stay here Sakura."

Sakura nodded.

She watched her Papa walk away. She looked up at the pretty lady that had painted her face. The young lady looked down at her, but moments later another strange man with a brushy mustache came to talk to her. She didn't like that. She suddenly noticed that man was giving her a kiss. She had only seen Papa and Touchan kiss. They kissed a lot. She liked that, but these two people kissing startled her. She didn't like that.

She suddenly wanted Papa, but Papa was finding her a napkin. She turned around and spotted Touchan.

She slipped away from the nice lady and the strange man. "Touchan." She called. Sakura toddled onto the TV set. The cameras were still rolling. Atemu's face softened. He was still holding the bottle of calcium pills. He bent down and opened his arms for the little girl. She immediately ran into his arm. "Kiss!" She stated. She pointed towards crowd. A horribly embarrassed Yuugi had just reentered. He was holding a napkin. Atemu grinned and kissed her on the cheeks. Sakura giggled happily.

And thus the commercial ran with the closing remark 'Wada Calcium CD3 promotes strong bones and strong kisses'.

It became the highest rated commercial that year.

**TBC**


End file.
